There you'll be
by fini5
Summary: Paige is speaking at Alex's funeral. But something isn't as it seems. A one shot fanfic to Faith Hill's "There you'll be". Please read and review!


**Hey guys, this is a one shot fanfic to Faith Hill's There you'll be. It was inspired by a youtube video i saw by the same name, and I thought I would give it a try. Paige is speaking at Alex's funeral, but not everything is as it seems. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own Degrassi, obviously!**

Paige looked around her, how was this happening? How was she in this church, at Alex's funeral? Could this be real? As Paige walked towards the podium, to give her eulogy, she started softly crying. When she looked into the crowd, she saw Marco and Ellie. They were her best friends, yes, but just couldn't compare to Alex. She finally gained the strength she needed, and began.

_When I think back on these times  
__And the dreams we left behind  
__I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
__When I look back on these days  
__I look and see your face  
__You were right there for me_

"So, I am standing here today alone. Without the love of my life beside me. Alex – where do I begin? She was my everything. Anyone who was her real friend knew that there was so much more to her than that tough-badass exterior. Underneath it all, she was soft and sweet and had more feeling than anyone I have met in my entire life. All the crap she had to withstand in her life only made her stronger and it made her the beautiful person she was. Her past is what made me love her as a friend, our present is what made me fall in love with her. She was my life and she touched everybody she met in a unique way. That is what made her so special" A single tear starting running down Paige's face again. This was probably the most difficult thing she ever had to do.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
__In my heart they'll always be a place for you  
__For all my life  
__I'll keep a part of you with me  
__And everywhere I am there you'll be  
__And everywhere I am there you'll be_

"Everything I believe today is because of her. She taught me that people are people, love is love, and labels just don't matter. Only happiness does. And she truly made me happy." More tears starting streaming down her face and onto her clothes, soaking the black suit she was wearing.

_Well you showed me how it feels  
__To feel the sky within my reach  
__And I always will remember  
__All the strength you gave to me  
__Your love made me make it through  
__I owe so much to you  
__You were right there for me_

"When I look back on my life with Alex, I will not remember this day. I will remember the good. How, in a moment of weakness, she would strengthen me with just her presence. How her smile could light up even the darkest of days. How she touched people's lives with just one look. How her strength radiated to other people, and how her laughter could bring you up from the depths of despair. I will not remember her for who she was trying to be, but for who she truly was and how she made me feel. "

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
__In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
__For all my life  
__I'll keep a part of you with me  
__And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

"So I stand here today, saying goodbye to the love of my life, knowing full well that I will never recover from this, knowing the memory of her will haunt me everyday. But everywhere I go, I know she will be right beside me. She was my protector and even though she is not here physically, I know she is watching over me, watching over all of us, in spirit." She looked at Marco, and he knew this was true. Alex would always be watching over them.

_Cause I always say in you my light, my strength  
__And I wanna thank you now for all the ways  
__You were right there for me  
__You were right there for me  
__For always_

"I am not bitter, I am strong. I am blessed with the knowledge that I was able to be in her life, to share myself with her and to get a glimpse, even if it was short lived, of what true happiness really is. I do know that I will see her again one day. So until then, to my friend, my love, my life – Goodbye Alex. "

_In my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky  
__In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
__For all my life  
__I'll keep a part of you with me  
__And everywhere I am there you'll be  
__And everywhere I am there you'll be_

---------------------------------------------------------

Paige awoke with a jolt. "Alex…no." She sat up, looked around her. The room was black and she could hear the gentle breathing of somebody lying asleep beside her. _What was that?_

Alex awoke at the commotion and turned to see Paige crying. "Baby, what happened? What's wrong? Did you have another dream about Dean?" She was used to Paige waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying over those haunting memories from her past, she had grown used to comforting her in those times.

As Paige's eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Alex's beautiful form in front of her, she looked longingly into her chocolate brown eyes. She sighed in relief. "No…it was much much worse." She grabbed Alex quickly, putting her head on her shoulder and leaning into her neck. "You died, I was at your funeral, it was horrible Alex. Horrible." She started crying harder now.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. I'm right here." She was touched that this dream would have such a profound effect on Paige, but she knew if the situations were reversed she would feel the same. "I'm not going anywhere…"

"Ever…don't go anywhere ever. Please I need you."

"I promise" Alex cupped Paige's head in her hands, tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and starred into her eyes, "I promise, I will always be right here beside you. Your safe now, I love you."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know."

Well, Alex did know, she felt it too. Their love was strong and nothing could break it. As Paige settled back down to bed, Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Her crying had slowed and her breathing had regulated again. Paige was comforted, and as she fell back asleep, wrapped in her lover's arms, she thought to herself. _"I am safe, Alex. I will always be safe with you beside me. You are my life and my love. I will never leave you."_

The two fell asleep that night contented, no more nightmares would haunt them when they had each other to hold. Everything was as it should be.

_There you'll be. _

**Hope you guys liked it! Did you honestly think I would kill Alex? Come on, now! Please review:)**


End file.
